TheyServed:Articles for creation (II)
See also: TheyServed:Articles for creation (I) This page is for prospective articles where critical biographical information pertaining to an individual who served in one (or both) of the two world wars cannot be verified or their eligibility for inclusion cannot be established. The page is sub-divided by the war in which the individual served, and the service to which they belonged. If you have verifiable information about an individual listed here, please consider creating an article by clicking on the red link. First World War Royal Navy *Lorenzo Romano British Army *Private Kalman Boehm, Labour Corps *Corporal Victor Harold Benzimra, The Bedfordshire Regiment *Private Francisco Bottone, Machine Gun Corps *Private Anthony Charles Capocci, The Devonshire Regiment *Private Antonio Capocci, Royal Army Service Corps *Private Dominic C. Capocci, The Bedfordshire Regiment *Corporal Louis Capocci, Army Service Corps *Serjeant Luigi Capocci, The Somerset Light Infantry *Serjeant Michael Capocci, Royal Engineers *Private Paul Capocci, The Worcestershire Regiment *Private Solomon Carasov, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Private Heinrich Casselmann, 30th Battalion, The Middlesex Regiment *Private Ludwig Degen, The Duke of Cornwall's Light Infantry *Driver Ettore Fugazza, Royal Field Artillery *Driver Lorenzo Luigi Garassino, Royal Field Artillery *Private Solley Gingold, Labour Corps *Corporal Joseph Ginsberg, Army Service Corps *Private Joseph Ginsberg, The Connaught Rangers *Private Joseph Ginsberg, 7th Battalion, The London Regiment *Private Joseph Ginsberg, The Royal Fusiliers *Private Marcus Ginsberg, The Hampshire Regiment *Private Samuel Goncher, 8th Battalion, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Private Wilhelm Gunther, The Middlesex Regiment *Serjeant Salki G. Heinrich, The Warwickshire Regiment *Driver Marcel Joltynicowicz, Army Service Corps *Private Antoni Justenski, The Royal West Surrey Regiment *Private Isaac Kalisky, The Royal Fusiliers *Private Abraham Kaplan, South Wales Borderers *Private Mario Liberato Mansi, Machine Gun Corps *Driver Fred Mazurkiewicz, Royal Horse Artillery *Private Pedros Nersesian, The Hampshire Regiment *Private Harry Oertell, The Middlesex Regiment *Private Lorenzo Paolillo, The Hampshire Regiment *Private Leopold E. Pellegrini, Army Service Corps *Private Lorenzo Pizzoferro, The Dorsetshire Regiment *Private Samuel Silverberg, The King's (Liverpool Regiment) *Private Karel Skocdopol, The Lancashire Fusiliers *Private Hyman L. Spiro, The Welsh Regiment *Private Montague Spiro, Machine Gun Corps *Private Kasparas Szarkowskas, The East Yorkshire Regiment *Private Antoni Vanvoski, The York and Lancaster Regiment *Private John Wanag, The London Regiment & The Northamptonshire Regiment *Private Hyman Weinstein, The Devonshire Regiment *Private Hyman Weinstein, The Highland Light Infantry *Private Hyman Weinstein, The London Regiment *Private Hyman Weinstein, The Middlesex Regiment Royal Flying Corps/Royal Air Force *Domenico Capocci *Poland Ottomer Jaentowsky *Louis Hyman Jaffe *Isaac Kalisky (or Kalaski) Second World War Royal Navy *Lieutenant Urik David Tschaikowsky, RNVR British Army *Lieutenant Vladimir Krjesinsky Astafiev, The Hampshire Regiment *Lieutenant Gabriel Moscowitz, Royal Army Ordnance Corps *Lieutenant Evwin Muller, Royal Army Medical Corps *Second Lieutenant Oswald Rudolph Kattmann Rasmuss, The Buffs *Second Lieutenant Leonard Judah Reichenberg, Intelligence Corps *Second Lieutenant Harry Anidjar Romain, The Queen's Own Royal West Kent Regiment *Lieutenant George Stanislas Rosenberg, The Gordon Highlanders *Lieutenant Israel Sacharov, Royal Army Ordnance Corps *Second Lieutenant Carl Heinrich Peter Salomon, The King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry *Lieutenant Indu Bhusan Sen Gupta, Royal Army Medical Corps *Second Lieutenant Jessel Spiro, Royal Army Ordnance Corps *Lieutenant Malach Szwarc, Royal Army Medical Corps *Lieutenant Vassil Vassilopoulos, Royal Army Medical Corps *Second Lieutenant Jan August Heinrich Fritz Weber (Ian Alan Webber), Intelligence Corps *Second Lieutenant Hermann Herbert Maria Weihs (Henry Herbert Marc Ward), Pioneer Corps Royal Air Force *Peter Buttigieg, 50 Squadron *Flight Lieutenant Judah Leon Pepperman *Flight Sergeant Aron Redner, DFM, *Flying Officer Judah Nathan Somers Uncertain *Herbert Kurt Ralph Wolfgang Berne *Gyorgy Pal Richard Breuer (George Paul Richard Brewer) *Gunter Gustav Brug (Guy Bishop) *Herbert Burstyn *Annemarie Callmann *Juan Campos-Puig *Peter Paul Maria Pilarski (Peter Vaughn) *Geza Reisman (Gary Sidney Ryan) *Helmut Felix Simon (Harry Simon) *Gustav Wahlich *Erich Wasservogel (Eric Wayne) *Barnett Yanershavitz (Barnett Young) Category:Content